villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Laufey (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Laufey from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Laufey (Marvel). Laufey is the secondary antagonist of the 2011 Marvel movie Thor. He was the king of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, and the biological father of Loki Laufeyson. He was portrayed and voiced by actor Colm Feore, who portrayed Donald Menken in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Randall Flynn in Revolution. History Laufey was the leader of the Frost Giants. Seeking to give his people to new home world, he led his army to Earth where they invaded a small Viking village and used the Casket of Ancient Winters to slaughter the innocent lives there. This attack put Laufey's army in conflict against the Asgardians and their King Odin, beginning a war. Laufey fought in the front lines of the war, killing the Asgardian Soldiers by freezing them. The final battle of the war took place on Jotunheim. Laufey and Odin engaged in a one-on-one battle until the Asgardian King came out victorious and Laufey was forced to surrender. To ensure such a terrible war did not occur again, Laufey and Odin agreed to a peace treaty, where the Frost Giants power source, the Casket of Ancient Winters would be taken from them and neither race would attack the other and they could both live peacefully for decades to come. As the Asgardians left the battle, Odin entered a temple to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. He also found a child who was Laufey's son, left there to die, so he took him as his own. Years later, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three went to Jotunheim to look for an explanation for the Frost Giants' intrusion that they suffered. However, they received an unwelcome visit, when Thor was insulted by one soldier, he attacked the Frost Giant and Laufey ordered his army to attack the Asgardians, even sending a Jotunheim Beast to kill the Warriors Three and Sif. After a long battle, Thor killed the Jotunheim Beast, but in the chaos Laufey gathered his entire army to overpower the Asgardians. Before they could kill the invaders, Odin arrived on Sleipnir to break up the skirmish. Laufey spoke to his former enemy who attempted to reinstate the peace treaty but Laufey assured him that Thor had caused a war. Laufey attempted to kill the Asgardian King by stabbing him with a ice knife but Odin escaped with his fellow Asgardians. Later, Loki paid a visit to him in Jotunheim, hinting that he was the one who allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place. He offered a deal with Laufey, in which he told Laufey to go to Asgard to kill Odin. That way, Loki would be able to take the throne. Loki allowed Laufey to get into Asgard, having frozen the gatekeeper Heimdall, before leading the Frost Giants to Odin, but Loki stayed behind. Laufey made his way to the unconscious Odin, knocking out Queen Frigga along his way and prepared to kill his enemy. But then, as Laufey stood over Odin, he mocked him before building a knife out of ice to kill him. In a twist of fate, Loki betrayed and killed Laufey by using Gungnir's energy beam to disintegrate him instantly, taking credit for killing the seemingly invading Frost Giant warriors. This act made Loki look like a hero in front of his adoptive mother as part of his plan to completely destroy Jotunheim and the Frost Giant race as well as usurp the throne of Asgard. Powers and Abilities Laufey has very powerful powers and abilities. He is much more powerful than anyone of his men. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Being a Frost Giant, Laufey has a greater amount of strength than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Durability': Laufey could easily withstand more injuries than a human being. *'Ice Manipulation': As a Frost Giant, Laufey could create different forms of ice, such as a knife made only of ice. *'Longevity': Laufey lived for thousands of years, but looked like a middle-aged man by Earth standards. *'Cold Immunity': Laufey lived his life in Jotunheim, a realm that is cold enough to kill a human, without being harmed. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Laufey could fight easily with hand-to-hand-combat and weapons. He could fight Thor and Odin with ease. *'Expert Tactician': Laufey led the Frost Giants into battle during the Asgard-Jotunheim War. Relationships Family *Loki - Biological Son and Killer Allies *Grundroth - Right-Hand *Hailstrum - Subordinate *Raze - Subordinate Enemies *Odin † *Thor *Sif *Warriors Three **Fandral † **Volstagg † **Hogun † Trivia *In the comics, Laufey was killed in battle by Odin and not by Loki. *In Norse mythology, Laufey is actually Loki's mother. *Laufey seems to be the main antagonist but was merely a distraction from who the real villain of the film . *Laufey appears briefly on a painting in Thor: Ragnarok. Navigation pl:Laufey (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Arrogant Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Monarchs Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Nemesis Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychotic Category:Deal Makers Category:Mythology Villains Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Tyrants Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Oppressors Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Immortals